Published German Patent Application DE 10 2012 222 562 A1 presents a system for managed parking areas, for transferring a vehicle from a starting position into a destination position.
In order to transfer the vehicle from the starting position into the destination position it is generally necessary to localize the vehicle within the managed parking area. If several vehicles happen to be located in the managed parking area, it is necessary as a rule also to ensure that the correct vehicle is taken from the starting position to the destination position.